The Pretender
by Rei Adaline
Summary: She just owned a tea stand. He just happened to stop by. Kakashi\OC
1. Chapter 1

The Pretender

Chapter 1

My keys jingled loudly as I made my way to my tea stand. The morning dew had not burned away yet, making the air feel thick. I shook my head to make the feeling disappear, my wavy golden hair flapped violently.

I was glad that I had to open my stand early. Other shop keeps did not arrive until the morning rush and by then, I would be up to my ears in customers looking for their wake up kick. There would be no awkward conversations about who I was, when I moved to Konoha, or who I was involved romantically with.

It seems my luck was not with me today.

"Hey, hey Lily. What are you doing here so early?" It was Genma and his senbon. God, I hated that man. He'd always asked the same questions and would get the same answers, but yet, it was never enough.

"I told you yesterday. I own the tea stand down the block." I kept walking, not wanting to engage in a full conversation. Of course, he had other ideas.

"What about you and me and dinner some time?" I didn't answer.

"Lunch?" Kept on walking.

"How about brunch? No wait, breakfast?" I walked faster to the corner of the back of my store. Anything to get away from that prying man. I turned the corner sharply and looked back. He was running at me now! I started booking it and looked back to see if he was behind me. Genma had not reached the little alley yet when I- WHAM!

I scraped myself from the offending object. It apparently wore an open green vest and a black turtleneck. My eyes raised up to the head. He had a silver crown of hair and his forehead protector was slanted to the side. The man's one uncovered eye peered down at my face and then his gaze lowered.

"Double Ds?" I couldn't see his lips because of the mask that covered his face. But was he talking about- OH CRAP! I had noticed that the zipper on my shirt had dipped down, keeping little to the imagination. I wasted no time in zipping it back up, of course.

"I haven't seen you around here. You must have just moved here" He bent down to be eye level with me, "Where are you from?"

I snorted at his ignorance, "I've lived in Konoha for two years now and I own Camellia Sinensis. You know, the tea stand."

"Hmm. It's just that I've never seen you before…" His voice trailed off and so did his eye again, "What size double D?"

"Thirty eig- hey!" I mentally cursed my shirt for unzipping again. When I looked up, the man was gone.

I really had to get used to that. Two years of people just vanishing while you still talking to them and I still was surprised.

My finger traced the ring of my mug. After meeting whoever-that-was in the alley, I finally opened up my shop. My regulars were talking quite loudly amongst themselves.

"Lily. What's wrong, girl?" I tore my eyes away from the mug to the customer, "Your boyfriend break up with you?" I scoffed at the man, "You know I don't have a boyfriend. And you know I don't want one!" The regulars always busted my imaginary balls for being single and that man was their lead. He was wearing his name tag that day with his blue button up shirt.

"Don't you have to go work, Hideo?" He sighed and hopped off his stool, " Don't be late. The Mrs. will be mad" He left some change next to his empty cup and shook his fist in my direction.

"Now that he's gone, who wants some more tea?" My enthusiasm was met with excuses.

"I've got to get going"

"Oh shit! I'm late for work"

"FINE!" I shouted in mock anger, "Just LEAVE me here. All alone. By myself." Truth be told, I had mounds of work to do. The truck with my imported black teas had stopped by earlier. There were mugs and glasses to wash. I had to put an order in for more yellow teas. I needed to hire someone else to help me out sometime.

Crate after crate, box after box, I broke down the shipment. In the middle of putting the individual bags away, I heard someone sit down at one of the stools.

"Can I help y-" I stopped when I saw the guy from the alley. He was just watching me while I worked. My head tilted to the side and we had a little starring contest. He broke the silence, "What's your name?" I furrowed my brows at him. He didn't even offer his own name before asking for mine.

"Lily" I opted to answer him anyways, "Did you want some tea or something?"

No answer.

"Did you need any help with that?" The man pointed over to my mountain of boxes.

"If I say yes, will you actually help me?"

"Do you always answer a question with another question?"

"Does it seem like it?" I chuckled at our little verbal mind game, "Since I told you my name, what's your name?"

"You want to know?"

"I did ask, didn't I?"

"Kakashi"

"Ahh. Got you." I pointed at Kakashi with a smirk on my face.

"Huh?"

"That wasn't a question."

**Author's Note: Reviews are nice. Beta readers are nice too. Just give me a ring on the ol' email for being a beta or whatever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**JESUS CHRIST, PEOPLE****. Can I get more than one review? I'm not an attention whore or anything but I need something to spur me on to keep writing this.**

**I dedicate this chapter to ILuvOdie, the one and only person that reviewed. Power to you, hun.**

"I've always wondered, but I might as well ask" Iruka whipped his head around to look me in the eyes, "Why are your eyes purple? Were you born like that? Did something happen to make them purple?" I smirked at the man, he still had one noodle hanging from his mouth.

"Well no. I actually had brown eyes. Just like you." Iruka's mouth opened to ask the inevitable question of why, "BUT something happened. It happens to a couple of people in my country. When it first starts, your eyes turn a deep purple. You almost can't tell. After it happens again, your eyes turn lighter each time, until they're like mine." Chopsticks were slammed to the counter and a hand was already on my shoulder. I opened my mouth to cut off his next inquiry but I was too slow.

"What is this something? Is it bad?"

"No, but I'd rather not talk about it." My answer embarrassed him. He knew he shouldn't pry. His face turned red and looked down.

"Iruka, look, I'm just not one to share. So don't take it personally or anything." I looked down at him and followed the dotted lines to where he was starring. My chest, of course. What's with men and my boobs? I loved games, so I decided to play a little game with my friend. My zipper fluttered downward and my shirt parted to give him more of a show. I could see his eyes widening at the sight.

Sunlight peered down on my unprotected face. I could see the faint red color of my eyelids. The stand wasn't open today and I was glad. I had the rest of the day just to sleep in and- "Lily? You're still here?" Such a familiar voice, sounded just like-

"Iruka?!" I bolted upright in the bed. There he was, standing the doorway holding a mug of coffee in his boxers.

"What the hell happened last night?!"

"Well after dinner, we went to a bar. You got totally smashed-" I raised my hand to stop him.

"I don't get smashed."

"You were entirely out of it"

"No, I don't get drunk."

"We came back here and…" His voice trailed off and he became engrossed in his coffee, like a fly had landed in it.

"And? What happened after that?" He never answered. He just mumbled about finding something, his face red, and ran out of his own apartment. In just his boxers.

Somehow, I had made it all the way back to my tea shop. Even though I was closed for the day, I needed time to let my mind wander elsewhere. Last night, I remembered going to the bar. I remembered drinking and remembered Iruka drinking. What I didn't remember was how I got "drunk". There was no possible way that could have happened. Not that I was a champion drinker, I didn't possess the organs to become drunk. There I sat, my head buried in my arms on the counter for hours. Some of the regulars stopped by, their usual verbal jabs fell on deaf ears.

"Hey, you alive? What's wrong Lily?" someone tapped me on the shoulder. I snorted to make him leave, but he persisted.

"Well since I'm here can I get a cup of Silver Rain? I'm feeling a little swanky today. Feel free to charge me extra"

"I'm closed Hideo. Go home."

"Now that's not the way you treat customers. I'd like to speak to your manager, young lady!" His mocking only made me feel worse. Hideo finally left and I lay there for another hour or so until someone else came by. I didn't lift my head after the person sat down on a stool. I didn't even lift my head when I told them I was closed.

"Lily" It was a man's voice, calm and controlled. I moved my arm to see who it was. Out of my left eye I could make out that it was that ninja from yesterday.

"Kakashi" My face felt sore from the wood counter.

"Are you alright?"

"So now, things are gonna be all messed up with him. I mean, I can't talk to him anymore. Shit. I'm so screwed." I hid behind my hands and sighed.

"You're kind of a sociopath, you know? Tricking Iruka like that isn't something a normal person would do." Oh great, now he was a psychologist.

"Well it's not like I planned to actually fuck him. I just wanted the ILLUSION of something happening. Then a few days later I could go 'Haw haw, got you' and then it would be all shits and giggles." I took my pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket. Before I had the chance to light my cigarette, Kakashi had to butt in, "You know smoking is bad for you. It kills."

"Not me. I'll live forever or until I rust apart." I never became addicted to smoking like others had. It was just a reminder of the past and who I was.

"Lily, why are your eyes purple? I don't think I've seen anything like those" I blew smoke into Kakashi's face, his one uncovered eye squinted.

"Ah-ah. This is how it started last night. I'm not going there again. Not with someone I barely know." He chuckled, "You're willing to sleep with a friend who you see everyday, but not a stranger that you'll see barely ever again?"

"What? You're going to stop coming around? I was just starting to like you too" I pouted as a taunt as I grabbed his hand and put it over my heart, "Do you feel the same way?"

"I'd like to know more about you before I made up my mind," He took his hand back and raked it through his silver brush of hair, "I only know your name. What about where you're originally from?"

Geez, what was this? An interrogation?

"Well, I guess I could spill a few beans. I'm from a far far FAR away country called Aeroica. This is not a tan, I'm really this color all the time," I noted my ochre skin tone, "In school, I wanted to be a news reporter and I actually couldn't stand the taste of tea up until a few years ago." I glanced around to see if anyone else was around, then I motioned for Kakashi to lean in so I could whisper in his ear.

"Also, I'm really a cyborg." As if on cue, Kakashi burst into laughter. He was holding his stomach and slapping his knee, just like I predicted. After he had wiped the tears out of his eye, he turned to me, "What about those eyes?" I frowned and waged my finger at him. I wasn't giving in that easily.

"If you buy me a drink, I'll tell you…" Okay, so maybe I was.

I was already done my fifteenth beer by the time the subject came up again. Kakashi's words were starting to slur, "So, are you gonna tell me bout those eyes of yers?"

"Well, if you do a certain something a certain amount of times, you'll certainly get purple eyes. Only in Aeroica, that's for certain." I'm sure the word 'certain' liked being used so much by me. I rested my head on his shoulder before whispering "Bathroom" and staggering away to the facilities. The bathroom light momentarily blinded me but I found my way to an empty stall. I locked the door behind me and just plopped down on the toilet seat with another two beers in my hand. I didn't have to pee, I just wanted to get my bearings together. Why was I drunk? What was making me drunk? Was I drunk by association? I heard the main door open and close as I looked around the stall. It had to be the cleanest bar bathroom in the world. No writing on the dividers about who loves whoever or that so and so was a whore.

A scream snapped me out of my musings. Heels clicked quickly out of the bathroom as a loud pounding clamor came from my locked stall door.

"Lily? Are you in theree?" The pounding had a male voice.

"Who is it?" I asked before unlocking the door. It swung open to reveal Kakashi in his drunken glory.

"You've been in heree for like a half an howherrr." He started forward but tripped, pinning me to one of the stall walls. My vision was bleary and my brain was functioning at half speed, so I didn't notice when he pulled down his mask and kissed me roughly. My arms snaked around his neck encouraging him, while his hands groped at my ass. I broke the kiss and nipped at his neck. Our clothes began to pool on the floor under us. I'm sure my shirt landed in the toilet, but I wasn't worried about it then.

Sunlight peered down on my unprotected face. I could see the faint red color of my eyelids. Déjà vu, huh? My eyes opened to reveal a room that did not belong to me. I really had to stop this sleeping with guys stuff. Also the waking up at their house and not knowing what the hell went on stuff. Pull it together Lily, stop being a slut.

"We didn't fuck. You still have your clothes on."

Bullsh- Oh, I did.

"I've got some questions to ask you. I'm sure you'll have the answers" I flopped over to my side to see Kakashi lounging on the other side of the bed.

"Questions? Shouldn't I be the one asking questions?" Wit was something to always keep about you, even if you have just woken up in someone else's house. His hand had a vice grip on my throat in less than a second, "What are those things on the back of your neck?" I knew exactly what he was talking about and why he wanted to know.

"Squeeze all you want, hun. I'm not going to die that easily." A Cheshire grin flashed across my face. Kakashi probably thought I was some sort of spy.

"Who exactly are you?" His grip tightened at my boast. It only made me grin harder at his slightly distraught expression.

"I already told you. I'm a cyborg."


End file.
